Talk:Mordecai
Please leave out opinionated comments (e.g. "He is best suited for ranged combat" - I primarily use pistols with on my Mordecai, and I'm not even specced into gunslinger, which leaves me in the thick of the fight). This reduces the quality and legitimacy of articles. Also please fix where it says bloodwing may attack up to 7 enemies, should be 6. I saw it a few times. To be more concise, skills should be quotes of the actual skill(there are some mistakes in amounts, quoting the actual text will eliminate - or at least reduce - those mistakes), and displaying the scales of bonuses below. For example: Deadly Increases Critical Hit damage. +6/12/18/24/30% -OR- Focus Increases accuracy with all weapon types. +5/10/15/20/25% Accuracy, -10/20/30/40/50% Sniper Rifle Sway I don't have time to do all of this myself atm, which is why i'm handing it off to someone else. :I edited it to "He is well suited for ranged combat." to remove the bias you mentioned. Also please sign your posts with four tildes.Sparrow475 03:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai's Aptitude It's not all that inaccurate to say that he is the best for ranged combat, even with pistols he could snipe enemies such as bandits or spiderants for up to a few 100 yards, then again that has to do more with the person playing, but in my experience he has the best chance of a hit at long range than roland or lillith, not to mention brick who w/o a rocket launcher is almost useless in my eyes, in any case, revolvers are best with him in my experience, not to put in any real bias, but think about it, a masher w/ the unending firepower "upgrade" is a lot better at killing enemies than a sniper, plus it's around 20x easier to get criticals w/ revolvers as well, just saying :It seems you never played a fully skilled Launcher-Brick with a 500% burst-fire launcher and a shield with a fitting resistance. Cluster of doom. And what about Liliths High Velocity skill? Slayer too? Not to mention Mind Games which makes everything an easy target. -- Cocofang 18:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) - Different player here, who relies heavily on Mordecai's melee. I maxed out his Lethal Strike early, and in the early game this was dealing more damage than any gun I could find. Even in the end game Mordecai's melee attack was adequate versus Guardians. It's more true to say that Mordecai deals out a lot of damage all round but has fragile health. Well how I see it Mordecai is the strongest hero he can out damage anyone with just about anything( The exception is Lilith with a hellfire + firefly), but it is balanced by the fact he has no support abilities. CinnamonPheonix 00:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? Mordecai can only max out Pistols/Revolvers and Snipers. If it comes to other weapons the other chars can buff them more (even though Mord has some abilities that affect all weapons). :Mord can deal massive damage with Snipers and Revolvers (Pistols often are too weak). Also his Lethal Strike is very powerful but can't keep up with the overall damage a full-berserk Brick can deal. And if it comes to overall weapon-usage Roland leads. He has the best skills and mods to buff any weapon. He isn't that specified as the other chars and can't push single weapons THAT far but because of that he isn't picky at all. -- Cocofang 18:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai and others Just as an addition to the articles, you could add a quote area. EG. Mordecai says "Boom!" after a critical hit/headshot kill, which is a referece to Counterstrike "Boom! Headshot!". :I believe the "BOOM! Headshot!" line originated with FPS Doug in Pure Pwnage, rather than Counterstrike. Anyway, not a bad idea, but it's going to take some work pulling together all of the spoken dialogue. -- WarBlade 17:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) We should have enough players to pull together the dialogue in a reasonable period of time and i'll start noteing down Mordecai's dialogue from now. --The-Dreamcaster 10:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Reference to Pop Culture possible-- The reason his name is Mordecai might be because of the falcon in the movie The Royal Tenenbaums--his name is Mordecai. "Multiple Bloodwings Glitch" Embedded Video I was looking at the placement of the embedded video and how it is breaking the page. There are some poor attempts to correct the problem with line breaks (which fail outside of a narrow range of browser widths) when really the embedded video is just too big for the small amount of text with it. It occurs to me that the embedded video is not necessary at all and can be dumped. A hyperlink can be added in it's place if need be. -- WarBlade 09:20, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Two weeks later, which is a million internet years but this situation is what the tag and its variants are for. N.B. To be used sparingly when absolutely necessary. So inserted in the page. --Raisins 06:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Now that the multiple Bloodwing glitch has been fixed the whole section is somewhat pointless IMO. More so given that some of the content consists of instructions on how people once created multiple bloodwings. All it needs now is a sentence or two in trivia. -- WarBlade 21:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Mordecai Quotes don't know if anyone's ever gonna get around to quotes but here are a few you hear when you stand idle while playing Mordecai "Sure is great... standing here... I LOVE IT!" "Now that you mention it, I do love standing around doing nothing!" "How much longer you gonna admire that dirt?" LOL, I love those quotes: I heard them before --HybridDragoness 08:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Brick's idle dialogue is worth checking out too. As for Mordecai, I find he's really on form when he has to revive team mates. I'm usually treated to a round of giggling etc. over TS when I successfully revive someone. :) -- WarBlade 11:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, really...I hear the hunter I duo with say "Try not to slip in your blood standing up" often lol Should we include character quotes for playable characters? --HybridDragoness 05:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Maybe this will help; http://kantham.uuuq.com/borderlands/mord.html Apesap 20:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Possible Name Reference Is it possible that Mordecai is named so because of the bird "Mordecai" that belongs to Richie in The Royal Tenenbaums? I know this is very unlikely but I just wanted to mention it.--Z4ngetsu 06:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :That would probably account for the trivia note that has been at the bottom of the article for a while now. ;) -- WarBlade 11:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Multiple Bloodwings Glitch Obsolete Since this has been patched on all platforms, shouldn't we either remove the section on it or rewrite it in the past tense? It sounds like it's completely possible until you get to the end and see that it has been patched on every platform. -- Claptrap 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, I moved the note to a more noticeable location at the top of the section. I personally think we should keep it on the wiki, as I find it interesting to know about past glitches, but maybe we could move the section from this article to its own stub-sized article or something. Just my opinion, though. 14:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Allow it one sentence and stuff it into Trivia. Leave a text-only link to the YouTube video for the three people who care. And then you're done. :) -- WarBlade 15:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai's Purpose on Pandora? So what is Mordecai's actually purpose on Pandora? Surely he had another motive to go onto the planet other than the Vault. Brick is trying to find his sister, and Lilith is trying to learn more about her abilities, but what is Mordecai doing? I was researching it and have found two answers so far, they said he was either looking for some Demosthenes guy (or find out how he died) or some Yujinny guy. Any verification to these or other ideas anyone? :If we already know his purpose, I think it still needs to be on the page. 10:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::There were no character back stories used in the game. The idea of the wiki is to document the game, so contributors are not likely to put much importance on documenting things that never existed. -- WarBlade 20:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't it something about winning a marksman tournament with a pistol, thus being disqualified? The Flying Fenrakk 20:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) master? seriously? Yes seriously. The Hunter is master of the Bloodwing. This is preferable to saying "you" or "the player" because the player is safe at home staring at a screen, unlikely to be shot, and therefore not needing to be healed by a fictitious bird-creature flapping around inside a game. -- WarBlade 05:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :There are quite a few, if not a heckuva lot, of pages that refer to "the player". Then again, the humor may make the logic easier to swallow. --Nagamarky 09:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know. I've been sorting out many of the worst examples, but it's like standing in the face of an incoming tide and telling it to "bugger off." :( "The player" is the lesser of two evils though. It's all the "You" and "Your" additions in walkthrough paragraphs that really make my head spin. -- WarBlade 10:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Mordecai and Lilith i heard my friend talking about how Mordecai and Lilith used to date before they set out on their vault quest and he said that he got it from this sight. I cant find any info supporting this subject and i am particularly intrested in the main charactor's backgrounds. If you guys know about any good sites for finding info about this reply to this section.- BTBakeZX : Your friend most likely was making that up. Part of the fun of this game is that there is no story. : If he did find it here, he probably found it on someone asking whether Mordecai and Lilith were dating because said person was like "LILITH I LOVE HER" : So yeah GnarlyToaster 16:51, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Totally and completely true Friendlypipot 18:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks you guys 06:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) the idea that mord and lilith once dated is fiction, as in "fanfiction." Check out the supertastic fan fiction, Pandora's Vault, http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5842425/1/Pandoras_Vault authored by Signorina Sirena. the story delves deep into all four characters' pasts and interpersonal relationships. (spoiler: mord used to call lilith "princess." lol) 17:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) (read the rest of the talk page...) the above referenced fanfiction also references a marksmanship tournament and mordecai's mentor / teacher, yujinny. no more spoilers. read the story. 17:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) With the recently released profiles of the original Borderlands characters (look on the official Borderlands Facebook page), we find out that Lilith was dumped by a fellow fault hunter. There are several clues: the torn picture on the profile shows the shiny armoured shoulder of Mordecai, which is backed up by simply using google images and searching 'Borderlands Mordecai', you can see the full picture of Lilith and Mordecai together, with Lilith holding the Lady Finger (Love Conquers all). Also the opening credits of Borderlands introduce the characters: Mordecai as the Hunter, with Lilith as the Siren, Roland as the Soldier, Brick as Himself, interesting way of putting it, not Mordecai, Lilith, Roland, Brick or Mordecai with Lilith with Roland with Brick. So this relationship isn't just fanfiction people, it's real, Mordecai and Lilith were a couple in Borderlands, but sadly no longer in Borderlands 2. Ravynne 12:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) This is the photograph that we see torn on the profile. That is indeed suggestive. I had always assumed that her ex was Roland, given how awkwardly they converse in Sanctuary. Dämmerung 23:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ...nope. It's Roland x Lilith. Lilith's dialogue when giving you the mission "An Old Flame" clinches it. Dämmerung 22:53, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Roland and Lilith are together in Borderlands 2, but the character who with Lilith in Borderlands 1 and dumped Lilith is Mordecai, so Lilith has been getting around a fair bit. Wonder if Mordecai is jealous now, especially when Lilith is going on about ripping Roland's clothes off etc in front of him. Ravynne 11:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yujinny Where do people find out about Yujinny? bloodwing tips (that kinda don't work) "6. If encountering a large horde of difficult enemies and simply wnat to escape, just set out Bloodwing and run like heck." it's a good idea in theory. and it would be a great idea if it worked. however, unlike roland's scorpio turret, mord's bloodwing will not attack any enemies if they are not visible to mordecai, e.g. hiding behind cover or running away. he ('wing) will simply circle around above mord until the skill timer runs out or the skill button is pressed again. 17:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Killer "Killer - Killing an enemy increases your Damage by 8% per point invested and Reload Speed with all guns by 6% per point invested for a few seconds." How many seconds?--Hans magnus 14:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : A few seconds = 7. 14:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) @hans i believe all on-kill effects are 7 seconds. call it the seven second rule. 01:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thank you.--Hans magnus Mordecai in the Bible Trivia I really don't see the need for that trivia note to be there. If we really want to get into adding Trivia notes about "What Gearbox named after", and in this instance, it'd be Mordecai....then let's look at this page. Let's take a look. Should we add all those different Mordecai references to the Trivia?. As I stated in the edit summary, "Mordecai was a person in the bible" (or whatever the note says, I forget) isn't a good addition to the page. Now, these Trivia notes: *The name Mordecai may be a reference to a pet falcon named Mordecai (seeing as Mordecai has a bloodwing which is similar to a pet falcon) in the movie "The Royal Tenenbaums" By Wes Anderson. *Mordecai's name may also be a reference to Major Alfred Mordecai of the U.S. Ordnance Department dating from just before the Civil War. Major Mordecai's procurement research and decisions were a major contributing factor to US military philosophy emphasizing superior marksmanship instead of overwhelming firepower. They are examples of good trivia. Was the Mordecai in the Hebrew bible a marksman? I doubt it. Just because "Mordecai" is in the Hebrew bible doesn't mean it should be added. Just my opinion. =\ AtlasSoldier 02:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) VA in the trivia It's already in the character box at the top of the page so it feels a little redundant to have it in the trivia section as well.Kiiper 19:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :true. old error, admin's fault. 19:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :fixed. do take the liberty to amend such redundancies in future. 19:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hair Trigger Someone should clarify that Hair Trigger does not '''work with revolvers, as it seems to suggest. I say this because Gun Crazy states that you have a percentages to fire 2 bullets with a '''pistol and not one. This skill does work with a revolver. However, Hair Triggers states that Rate of Fire with a pistol increases by 4%, and Magazine Size 6%. This does not '''apply to Revolvers. The use of the word '''pistol in both skills is rather misleading. 18:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It does apply to both revolvers and repeaters.(The use of the word "pistol" covers both and is clarified in the Hair Trigger article.) The revolvers likely do not recieve the clip size bonus because of the small clip size intially. A maxed Hair Trigger skill yields a 30% clip size increase. 2(size of clip in revolver) x .3(30% bonus) = .6. The game is not able to factor in a 2.6 round magazine, nor is the player able to shoot 60% of a round. A 6 round revolver would only recieve a one-shot bonus to the clip because 6x.3=1.8 19:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) When the game states "pistols" It ALWAYS refers to both repeaters and revolvers 00:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Trunxican Wrestler Trivia I understand that it's a play on words, but it seems to me that the trivia should be updated to include the fact that you can encounter Trunxican wrestlers inside Shank's prison. 00:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Mordecai an alcoholic? Is Mordecai an alchoholic in Borderlands 2? I mean, really, in the trailer he was drinking a beer or something, so is it possible that he is? Just tossing it out there. Nixter the hunter 17:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :nope, i think thats the normal standard for living on Pandora. 02:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) "See that bridge? I built that bridge. But do they call me Mordecai the Bridge-Builder? No. But you drink just one beer...." Dämmerung 02:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I see. Still, I never expected some thing sniper guy with a bird on top of some building drinking. Nixter the hunter 03:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Why not? There are beer cans and "Girly Mags" strewn all over Pandora. Someones gotta be drinking it. :P 04:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thats not a beer don't you remember? thats Dixie Wreckt brand Moonshine! and alchoholic or not, if you hold a falcon, alien or otherwise, while you drink... You're still awesome. 04:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe worth noting... It appears Mordecai is ambidextrous, or made right handed when handling guns to appease gamers. Because in the very start of the game where you get a little cut scene of him, when he does his crazy trick with his machete, he does it all with his left hand. Nixter the hunter 00:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :You need to look again, he's doing a juggle with both hands. At the end, the machete does end up in the left hand, but the knife being a side weapon, that's kind of where you it anyways. happypal (talk • ) 09:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) do not all characters melee gauche? 11:52, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I can Confirm Lilith and Roland. Mordecai maybe, because the angle of the sword is odd if you hold it with your left hand, but it is doable. I can't confirm Brick, as I never played with him. Speed Demon 15:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) So, my stupid friend said... My dumbass friend said Mordecai is OP. Can I get the people on here to prove him wrong? He played as Roland, Mordecai, and Lilith, not that it matters, really. He says mordecai is OP because of Blood Wing. Nixter the hunter 19:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Opinions are like assholes: everybody has one, and everybody else's stinks. If that's what your friend thinks, it's his problem, not yours. Dämmerung 19:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : It's funny, because it's true! Auntarie 19:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Gearbox have actually commented on this in a general sense. The gist of it is that skills were implemented on the strength of fun, not balance. -- WarBlade 20:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :IMO, it's more a matter of weapons categories and specialization than the characters themselves. Revolvers/Snipers are some of the BEST weapons in the game, so obviously, Mord is going to be feel overpowered. :If there were double anarchy machine guns, or masher assault rifles, then Roland would be OP. your friend is either doing it wrong or is focused on duels and not playing the game. @ level 69 all characters can be OP. phoenix lil for one. roland w/ chopper, ammo regen and turret spam for another. 01:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) any advantages mordy may have are more than balanced by the fact that he has no shield buffs, as do every other class. he has to use bloodwing, snipes, super accurate handguns, et al, to stay out of the fray. the second he gets anywhere near an enemy you realize the skinny little guy has all the shield capacity of a wet paper bag. 03:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Fryguy is right on that. Mord has the worst shield capacity ever, not to mention his low health. I know Lilith has lower hp than Brick and Roland, but she gets the insane regen when in phase walk, and not to mention with phasestrike she can one hit kill a lot of enemies. And, if I had to pick one character that is insanely OP, it's Lilith, only because of phase strike. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 13:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) The funny thing is i use an up in your face playstyle with Mordy. Spec'ed out the right way he doesnt need shield buffs as Bloodwing can be sent out to strike a target, do damage then be called back to instantly heal. Throw in a full Trespass skill and few enemies are a full threat to him. Granted early on in the game distance is required to keep him out of trouble. Lilith is by far the most OP character IMO. Phasewalk is a get out of jail free card. Almost complete healing, take no damage, get away of enemies if surrounded, do tons of damage while entering, during and leaving phasewalk. She has insane shield buffs and huge elemental buffs to boost weapons and Artifacts damage. To top all that off, she is the best option to take on Craw single handed and win. Though Dr. F is correct in that in the later stages of the game all the Characters can be OP if spec'ed out the right way. -- 14:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Mordecai's Background Info Source Okay, I have been wondering this for a while now and just never got around to asking anyone. The Background section of the page states that the information comes from the game manual. Well I am staring at my game manual and none of that information is listed. Was the contributor that added that information mistaken in his/her wording and instead meant to say the information came from the Bradygames Guide? I've been looking around here and elswhere and that seems to be the only thing that makes any sense. Either way, information pertaining to the source of Mordecai's background should be changed as the current source is erroneous. (LegacyOfTheAsh (talk) 02:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) Bloodwing gender confusion Bloodwing's gender changes halfway throughout it's life. Apparently it's species has Sequential Hermaphroditism. But in the notes it does not mention this, rather it states that Bloodwing is referred to as she in Bl2 . Agamer100 (talk) 15:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC)Agamer100